


Every Time I See You

by SailorGirl1319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Occasional swearing, The Ark, clarke makes it onto the ship, my version of season 5, season 5 is great, the 100 is great, updates every saturday hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGirl1319/pseuds/SailorGirl1319
Summary: Bellamy couldn't leave her behind.Good thing he didn't have to.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! I'll attempt to get an update out every Saturday, but I don't give any guarantee about the consistency I will be able to update.

_Day 0_

 

The countdown to when the rocket had to launch was everywhere in the lab, propelling Clarke faster and faster as it reached 30 seconds. The rocket was in sight, with Bellamy reaching for the handle to pull it closed, when Clarke stumbled. She pushed herself up and threw herself into the rocket, Bellamy pulling the door shut and sitting in his chair. 

 

“You made it,” Bellamy said, strapping himself in. Clarke did the same from the spot next to him, and as soon as the buckles were in, Raven pressed a button and the rocket took off. 

 

“The satellite is aligned?” Raven asked Clarke. Clarke nodded, feeling Bellamy’s hand brush hers. She took it, looking at him. 

 

He squeezed her hand as they approached the ring, and Clarke looked to Raven, who was in a spacesuit, tinkering with the door mechanisms. The door opened, and Monty maneuvered the pod into the tight space, Raven following the pod in and making the door close again. They stumbled towards the panels they needed to reach, oxygen depleting faster and faster. They shared a tank between them, giving it to the people who needed it the most. 

 

Murphy was the first one to pass out from lack of oxygen, having insisted Emori have it longer. She didn’t last much longer as Monty took a much needed breath of air, directing Bellamy on what to do. His hand was reaching for the switch when he collapsed, leaving Clarke huffing and taking deep breaths before she pushed herself up and curled her fingers around the switch. She pulled it down, letting herself fall. She used the last conscious breath to yank her helmet off. 

 

Clarke woke up to cool air rushing past her face, and she shot up, twisting and reaching to pull Bellamy’s helmet off. The others were slowly coming to as well, pulling the ones further away from the vent closer. After pulling the helmet off, she dragged him closer to the vent her head was by, waiting hopefully for the cool air to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open after a moment, and she sighed in relief, letting herself relax against him. His arms went around her waist as they all sat there, taking deep breaths. 

 

“We did it,” Raven cheered, and Clarke smiled. Bellamy pressed a light kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. 

 

After a few more moments of sitting by the air vents, Clarke pushed herself up, before sticking out a hand to help Bellamy up. He took it, not letting go after he was upright. 

 

“Let’s go find spaces to put everything,” Clarke said. They walked around the ring as a group, peeking into each room to see what it was previously used for. 

 

“This should be your room,” Bellamy said as they reached the largest bedroom. 

 

“This is the last bedroom,” Raven pointed out. “We’re pairing up. I’m with Echo, Murphy and Emori, Monty and Harper. You two get this room.” 

 

“You good with that, princess?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke nodded, squeezing his hand. They then found a room to be the mess hall, a room to practice sparring in, and a room for the algae farm. 

 

“I guess we explore and see what we find up here,” Harper said, turning in a circle. They split up, Clarke going into her and Bellamy’s room and opening the drawers.They were filled with clothes, for both genders, and Clarke smiled. She shifted through them to see what the previous owners had, hands landing on something hard midway through the pile of clothes. She pulled it out, finding that it was a book, pages worn and yellow with age. She ran a thumb down the spine of the book for an indication on the contents of the book. Greek and Roman Mythology, the spine read. She set it on top of the dresser, shutting the top drawer and looking through the rest to see if there were any more hidden books. She found a few, mostly related to times that were considered ancient even before they left the ground. Bellamy would have a field day with them. After finishing her search through the drawers, she found the bathroom and tried the faucets, getting a spray of water. She then opened all the drawers, finding toothbrushes and hairbrushes. There was another book, this one a newer version of a play. It was Romeo and Juliet, written by Shakespeare. They had learned about him briefly in their history class, and she knew this was one of his more famous plays. She set it on the pile of books she had found in the room, just as Bellamy entered the room with a huff. 

 

“Nothing useful,” He grunted. 

 

“There’s a bunch of clothes in the drawers, and hygiene stuff in the bathroom. The water works,” Clarke listed off. “I also found stuff you might like.” She grabbed the stack of books and handed them to him, watching as he looked at each book carefully. 

 

“Romeo and Juliet,” He said, hand ghosting over the cover of the hardbound book. 

 

“There’s a book about Greek and Roman Mythology in there,” Clarke added with a grin. 

 

“These were all in here?” Bellamy clarified. She nodded, taking a seat next to him. 

 

“All of them,” She confirmed. Raven appeared in the doorway, another stack of books in her arms. 

 

“I thought the history buff would appreciate these,” Raven teased, adding them to the pile of books on the ground. He chuckled, looking at the titles for each of the new books, smile growing with each book. Clarke’s smile grew as his did, quietly thanking Raven.

 

“I think you have more to do with his smile than the books do,” Raven whispered in response. 

 

“Maybe,” Clarke allowed. “But we wouldn’t be here without you.”

 

“I could say the same thing for you,” Raven turned her thanks back on her, and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“I just lined the satellite up. You did all the work,” Clarke pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes, pulling Clarke into a quick hug before leaving the room.


	2. Day 50

“The algae farm is up and running!” Monty announced as they ate their breakfast, and they all gave a half-hearted cheer. After 50 days on a ring in the middle of space, they ran out of things to explore and things to do. Monty was the last one to run out of things to do, his hands full with the algae farm. Clarke had been occupied by checking in with Monty and the recovery of his radiation burns. Raven had gotten everything up and working within 20 days, and the others had brought everything useful from the other rooms into a bigger one and sorted them.   


“So, what are we going to do today?” Murphy asked, and they all looked at each other. 

 

“Whatever the hell we want,” Bellamy answered with a slight smile. 

 

“Except maybe no killing each other,” Clarke added. Bellamy shook his head, finishing up his meal and pushing himself up. 

 

“I’m going to read,” He announced. Harper went with Monty to experiment with the algae to make moonshine, and Emori and John disappeared somewhere. Echo settling into the chair she was sitting in.

 

“So, Bellamy,” Raven said, leaning forward and looking at Clarke with a smirk. 

 

“My name’s Clarke,” she joked. Raven rolled her eyes, and Echo let out a short laugh. 

 

“What’s up with you and Bellamy?” Raven pressed. 

 

“What do you mean, _what’s up with me and Bellamy?_ ” 

 

“I mean exactly that.” 

 

“Nothing’s _up_. We’re friends.” 

 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Echo scoffed.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to convince him to forgive you?” Clarke teased. “I could go do that right now.” 

 

“He needs to do it on his own terms,” Echo said firmly. 

 

“That’s going to be _years_. Octavia is half of his world,” Raven commented, glancing at Clarke as she said it. 

“Clarke’s the other half,” Echo filled in. 

 

“Do we really have to talk about Bellamy?” Clarke grumbled.

 

“Yes,” they both choruses back, and Clarke groaned.

 

“We’re friends. I might go as far to say we’re best friends. That’s all. Okay?” Echo and Raven settled for that, switching the topic to the ground and the bunker. They discussed ways Octavia might be leading, at only 17. Clarke hoped it didn’t take a toll on Octavia as it did on Clarke. Clarke knew she had an army of people ready to support her should she need it, something Clarke hadn’t realized she had until too late. She only hoped that Octavia knew that. A crash coming from the direction of the bedrooms halted their conversation, and they all looked at each other.

 

“I’ve got it,” Clarke told them. She pushed herself up and walked over to the room she and Bellamy shared, pressing her ear to the door. She stumbled back at another crash, an object being thrown at the door. 

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke said softly, placing her hand on the doorknob. “I’m coming in,” she informed him.

 

“No.” She heard him protest as she stepped into the room.

 

“What’s up?” She sat down next to him on the bed, looking at him. 

 

“Memories,” he admitted after a little. She offered her hand, and he took it. They sat in silence, Clarke bending over and wrapping her fingers around a book. She pulled him back so they were leaning against the wall, opening the book and clearing her throat. 

 

“Two households,both alike in dignity,” Clarke began, feeling Bellamy rest his head on her shoulder as she continued to read. She changed her voice each time a new character came up, making Bellamy laugh on multiple occasions as her voice cracked, or at the sheer ridiculousness of the voice she chose for that character. She finished the play, and Bellamy looked up at her. His eyes searched her face, lingering on her lips a moment too long. Reaching up to pusha strand of her hair out of her face, he slowly leaned in, stopping short of kissing her. Clarke looked at him, tilting her chin up to close the distance. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but slowly became more needy. Clarke pulled away before they could get too carried away.

 

“I want to go slow,” Clarke said. “Every time I’ve gone into relationships full speed they’ve died on me. I can’t have that this time. Not with you.” 

 

“What exactly would kill me up here?” Bellamy teased, pulling her closer. 

 

“You’d be surprised,” Clarke muttered. 

 

“We’ll go as slow as you need to,” Bellamy told her. 

 

“Raven’s going to freak out.” Clarke laughed.

 

“We don’t have to tell them right away,” Bellamy pointed out. 

 

“We’ll be able to keep it secret for like a week, before somebody notices something’s up. I’d put my money on Raven figuring it out before then.” He laughed, burying his face in her hair. 

 

“Before I came here, we were talking about what was going on between us,” Clarke commented. “Both her and Echo knew something was _up_ and I blatantly denied it saying we were just friends. They’re _never_ going to let it go now.” Bellamy laughed again, thumb tracing circles on the skin of her waist. 

 

“Do you think I should forgive Echo?” He blurted after another moment of silence.

 

“Personally? Yes. But she wants you to do it on your own terms, not someone else’s. Take as long as you need to forgive her. We’ve got time, for once,” Clarke said. 

 

“Too much of it,” he agreed. They settled into their bed, savoring each moment. They shared what was on their mind, a smile on their face as they joked about the first few days on the ground. 

 

“How far we’ve come,” Clarke murmured.

 

“We really haven’t gone too far. We’re back up in space,” Bellamy teased. 

 

“You know what I meant, Bell.” Clarke shoved his shoulder, and he laughed. 

 

“All because of you,” He agreed. 

 

“Hey, you led with me. _Together._ ” He smiled, squeezing her hand tightly.

 

A moment passed before he said “Together.” 


	3. Day 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had lots of stuff to do on Saturday. (Prom stuff)

A soft smile was on Bellamy’s face as he spoke with Raven, who was talking more with her hands than her actual words. Raven was frowning, eyebrows furrowed, contrasting Bellamy. 

 

“Why are you smiling at this news?” Raven demanded, slamming her hand down on the panel. 

 

“I’m not smiling because of the news,” Bellamy corrected. “I’m happy for an entirely different reason.” 

 

“Maybe he’s fucking Echo,” Murphy offered up, and Raven cackled. 

 

“Getting laid would put everyone in a good mood,” Raven agreed. Clarke stifled her own laughter, eyes sparkling with amusement as Bellamy looked lost as to what to say. Raven must’ve noticed something, dropping the topic and looking at the screen with wide eyes. 

 

“It’s working,” She breathed, reaching for the transmit button. 

 

“Reyes to the Bunker.” Static filled the room, and Raven deflated. Clarke stood next to her, pressing the transmit button once more. 

 

“Clarke Griffin to the bunker. I repeat, Griffin to the bunker. Please respond.” 

 

“You guys made it, huh?” A familiar voice said after another moment, and they all sat up. 

 

“Big thanks to Griffin,” Murphy butted in. 

 

“Somebody had to reset the satellite. Why not the only nightblood?” Clarke grumbled. Bellamy laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. 

 

“I want to talk to Clarke,” somebody said to Miller. “Alone.” The others cleared out of the room, Bellamy giving Clarke one last look before winking and shutting the door. 

 

“You need to make a move on my brother,” the person demanded. Octavia. “He’s way to stubborn to make a move on you.” Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course Octavia would be worried about her brother’s love life. 

 

“You realize you have no reason to believe that the others actually left me alone, right?” Clarke pointed out. 

 

“Bellamy would’ve dragged them all out of the room.” 

 

“He was the one who made the move. I just had to finish it,” Clarke told Octavia. “Give him a chance,” she teased. 

 

“How is he?” Clarke sat down, hand hovering over the transmit button. She waited another moment before pressing the button down.

 

“Good. He’s happy, more than happy. He has a lot of books to read up here. He’s still dealing with memories and everything, but we’re all dealing with them.”

 

“And you?” 

 

“The same. How are you holding up?” 

 

“I don’t want to lead,” Octavia complained. “We have too many people in the bunker, half of them don’t trust me because of my blood.” 

 

“Being in charge isn’t easy. Bellamy told me that, back on the ground. But I believe in you. Everybody up here believes in you. You have support down there too, Octavia.” 

 

“Bellamy was always one for inspirational speeches,” Octavia mused. 

 

“He has less of an opportunity to be inspirational up here,” Clarke joked. “Inspiring us to eat our algae maybe.” Octavia snorted, and they talked for a bit before Clarke promised to send Bellamy in to talk to her. 

 

“Bell!” She called. No response. She entered their room, seeing him sprawled out on their bed, light snores piercing the otherwise quiet room. She smiled, shook her head, and went back to the mess hall.

 

“Clarke to Octavia.” 

 

“You promised my brother,” Octavia teased.

 

“Yeah, he’s sleeping. I can wake him up, if you want.” 

 

“No, let him sleep. Abby wants to talk to you anyways.” A moment later, and her mom came on the radio. 

 

“Clarke,” Abby started. Clarke leaned back in the chair, waiting for her to continue. “You know what, it’s useless to scold you for your decision. How are you?” Clarke let herself laugh, informing her mom on life back up on the Ark and how she’s coping with it. 

 

“Octavia told me,” Abby said suddenly. “About you and Bellamy.” 

 

“Are you going to try and talk me out of being in a relationship with him?” Clarke challenged. 

 

“He’s good for you,” Abby corrected. “I might not have liked him in the beginning, but he’s good for you. You belong together. I’m glad you’re happy. That’s the most a mom can ask for, right? Their kid being happy?”

 

“Happy after a death wave, yeah,” Clarke agreed. “And you and Kane?” 

 

“In a similar situation.” 

 

“I’m going to go get some rest, I’m pretty tired.” 

 

“Sleep well, Clarke.” Clarke pushed herself off the chair, wandering into her bedroom and shutting the door quietly. She let herself watch Bellamy sleep for a minute, before crawling in next to him and curling herself into his side. He shifted in his sleep, getting closer to the heat source. Clarke brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, and his eyes fluttered open at the light contact. 

 

“Hey,” He mumbled, moving so his arms were wrapped around Clarke. 

 

“My mom thinks you’re good for me,” Clarke whispered. “She said we belong together.” 

 

“That’s good. I get your mom’s approval.”

 

“Octavia just wanted me to make a move on you,” Clarke said, and he chuckled. 

 

“Sounds about right. You told her?”

 

“It seemed fair. We should get some rest.”

 

“We deserve it.”

 

“And we have the time for it,” Clarke added. Bellamy nodded, kissing her nose quickly before pulling her into him. Clarke buried her face in his shirt, closing her eyes. Bellamy began humming, and Clarke smiled at the sound. He traced aimless shapes on the skin of her back, fingertips rough against the smooth surface of her skin. She twisted around, capturing his hand in hers and squeezing it. 

 

“One of these times, Raven is going to burst in here and see us,” Clarke mumbled. As she spoke, the door flew open, revealing Raven in a flustered state. 

 

“Oh. _Oh,_ ” Raven said, staring at them as Clarke laughed into Bellamy’s chest. 

 

“You totally jinxed it,” Bellamy teased. 

 

“You guys are together?” Raven demanded, and Clarke felt Bellamy nod. 

 

“Is it important?” Clarke muttered. 

 

“Well, I was running diagnostics on the rocket to be productive. And we don’t have enough fuel to get back home.” 

 

“We have five years to figure it out,” Bellamy pointed out. “But try doing something with the algae. See if you can make fuel from that.” Raven must’ve nodded, as the door closed afterwards and Bellamy laughed into Clarke’s hair. She curled into him, closing her eyes.

 

As she drifted off into sleep, Clarke could’ve sworn she heard Bellamy murmur “I love you.” 


	4. Day 300

They were silent. The radio was crackling but nobody was speaking, and Clarke could make out the sound of metal hitting metal. Echo and Emori winced at each clang, and Clarke worried her lip as cheers made their way through the speaker. 

“They’re fighting,” Echo murmured. “Those are swords against swords.” Clarke glanced at Bellamy, who was staring at the speaker in bewilderment. 

“Octavia’s smarter than that,” Bellamy said, firm. “She wouldn’t resort to fighting.” 

“There are over 1200 people in there,” Clarke pointed out. “The bunker was only meant for 1200. They’re overpopulated, and they’re all used to being enemies. Octavia’s not a nightblood, and despite her show of power at the Final Conclave, they won’t trust her. She’s 17. There’s going to be problems, and they’re going to need to figure out problems,” Clarke reasoned. 

“But still,” Bellamy protested weakly. 

“Niylah told me she found a book on Ancient Rome. I’m willing to bet that after Octavia finally gained full control over everybody after Kara staged a coup, she took inspiration from that.” Bellamy was fuming, ready to hit the transmit button. Clarke wrapped her hand around his wrist, turning him towards her. 

“You’re saying she’s having them fight like gladiators. To the death, for their freedom,” Bellamy stammered. 

“We had a hard enough time leading 100 people, Bell.” Clarke leaned into him. “Talk to Octavia, see if you can bring her down from the gladiator fights. But it might be her way of population control. Like floating.” Bellamy’s hands curled into fists, his jaw clenching as he tried to prevent an angry outburst. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy protested. 

“We all have different ways to lead.”

“My mom was floated.” He snapped, pulling away from her. 

“My dad was floated,” Clarke snapped right back at him. “So I know the pain.”

“She’s not saying it’s the best way to lead, Bellamy,” Echo interjected. “But it is a way to lead.” Bellamy glowered at her, backing away from the radio. He retreated into their bedroom, and Clarke sat down, running a hand through her hair. 

“That didn’t help my standing with him,” Echo joked, and Clarke let out a small chuckle. 

“He’s stubborn,” Clarke agreed. 

“Too stubborn,” Murphy grumbled. 

“Someone should go calm him down,” Emori pointed out, giving Clarke a pointed glance. 

“I’ll give him time to cool off on his own. Ten minutes, max,” Clarke compromised. 

“Fuck, you all heard the fights, didn’t you?” Octavia came on over the speaker and Clarke hurried to press the transmit button.

“Your brother went into quite the fit when we tried to defend your style of leading.” Clarke said. 

“He doesn’t approve of the violence,” Octavia inferred.

Clarke nodded. “Not by a long shot.” 

“It keeps everybody in check, and lets them get their anger and adrenaline out watching the fights. Nobody has gotten over past grievances yet,” Octavia explained. “And Ancient Rome was cool.” Clarke looked at her friends with a smirk. 

“They fight for their freedom,” Clarke agreed. “To the death, I assume?” 

“To the death,” Octavia confirmed. “Miller wants to talk to you, Clarke.” 

“Put him on.” Another moment passed before Miller was on the radio. Clarke updated him on what was going on up in space, including the recent conflict, and Miller simply grumbled something about it being classic Bellamy. Miller then told Clarke about his own life down in the bunker, stating multiple times that all of them were sorely missed. The radio got passed on to Abby, though Clarke kept her conversation short. 

“I have to go make sure Bellamy isn’t breaking anything in our room,” Clarke apologized. “He’s never been this angry before.” 

“Just make sure he doesn’t hurt you,” Abby warned. 

“He won’t,” Clarke assured her. She ventured into their room, seeing Bellamy staring up at the ceiling, hands clenching and unclenching. 

“Hey,” Clarke said. He turned his head to face her, angry expression softening only a bit. She moved to sit next to him, motioning for him to roll over. He obliged, and Clarke moved so she was sitting on his lower back. He grunted at her weight, and Clarke giggled before leaning forward and digging the tips of her thumbs into his shoulders and moving them in circles. He groaned as she continued to work the knots out of his muscles. Once she finished, she let herself roll off of him and let him wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Bellamy murmured, lips brushing against the nape of her neck. 

“Be a hot-headed stubborn asshole who can’t calm down,” Clarke answered easily. Bellamy huffed, but didn’t deny it. 

“Yeah,” he agreed after a moment. “I’ve got you to be the logical one.” 

“You should use that brain of yours more often,” Clarke teased. 

“I’m not as smart as you,” He said with a shrug. 

“I highly doubt that.” She glanced over at the pile of books he had finished, the pile he has yet to read only comprised of two books. 

“I wasn’t the kid of a doctor and an engineer,” he pointed out. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not smart, Bell.” She turned around so she was facing him, reaching up and letting her fingers trace his jawline. He chuckled, nuzzling her. 

“I never said I wasn’t smart, I said I wasn’t as smart as you.” Clarke shook her head, smiling. Bellamy scanned her face, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. 

“I love you,” He whispered. Tears welled up in Clarke’s eyes, and he reached up to wipe them away before they trailed down her cheeks. 

“I love you,” he repeated, kissing her forehead. “You’re my world, my everything.” 

“I love you too,” Clarke said, voice cracking at the end. “So much, Bell.” Bellamy pressed his lips against hers once more, sweet and gentle. His hands cupped her cheeks, as her arms wound around his neck. She pulled away first, resting her forehead against his. 

“I’m so lucky,” Bellamy whispered. “So damn lucky.”


	5. Day 500

The radio crackled to life, and Clarke perked up at the unexpected contact. They were normally the ones to contact the bunker, updating them on life in space. 

 

“Miller to Ark.” Clarke pressed the button down. 

 

“Clarke to Miller. What’s going on?” 

 

“Just wanted to talk.” If Clarke could see Miller, she bet he would’ve shrugged as he said it. 

 

“Do you want Monty? Bellamy? Both are asleep, but I can go wake them up for you.” It was nighttime for them. At least, what they had all agreed would be nighttime. Clarke just couldn’t sleep. 

 

“No, you’re fine. Is this the designated nighttime up there?” 

 

“Yeah,” Clarke confirmed. “I just couldn’t sleep.” 

 

“Same,” Miller agreed. “Figured I might as well try and talk to somebody.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Well, how’s life treating you down there?” 

 

“Probably better than life’s treating you up there.” 

 

“Nah, I have Bellamy and most of my friends. Though algae sucks, no offense to Monty.” 

 

“How is he?” 

 

“Going through a rough patch with Harper. I’m honestly unsure if they’ll make it through.” Clarke paused. “I assume you meant Monty and not Bellamy.” Miller laughed lightly, and Clarke hid her smile on her shoulder. 

 

“I hope they make it through. For Monty.” If there was a hint of jealousy in Miller’s tone, Clarke didn’t comment on it. 

 

“For Monty,” Clarke agreed simply. 

 

“And you? Are you doing well?” 

 

“I’m happy. I wish I was down in the bunker with all of my friends up here, but it is what it is.” 

“And Bellamy?” 

 

“Still as stubborn as ever. But good.” 

 

“Raven?” 

 

“We’re all good up here, Miller. I promise. What about _you?_ ” Miller was silent, and that was all Clarke needed to figure out that Miller wasn’t as good as she hoped he would be down there.

 

“Nate?” Clarke said softly. His first name sounded weird to her, having called him Miller since she’s known him. 

 

“It’s just….” Miller trailed off. 

 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure one of us can relate to it. And if you want to talk about it, then I’m sure that person would be more than willing to listen to you and talk you through it.” 

 

“I really think you’re the best person,” Miller admitted. 

 

“Am I?” Clarke prodded. “Are you going through an identity crisis?” She teased. Miller laughed, and Clarke smiled to herself. 

 

“No, nothing of the sorts. Just….I don’t even really know what’s wrong, but I don’t feel as good or as happy as I feel like I should. I’m safe, my friends are alive, and it’s relatively peaceful down here.” 

 

“You don’t know what to do with yourself,” Clarke summarized. 

 

“It reminds me too much of Mount Weather. How……much time I have on my hands. At least now I know it’s a good place.” 

 

“I get that. You’re underground again, with relative peace and lots of time on your hands. I was like that in Mount Weather. I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I figured there must be something bad about the place. The only difference is that the bunker is _good_. If you want something to do, just ask Octavia. See if she has something you can take part in.” 

 

“This is nice. Talking to you,” Miller blurted after a moment. 

 

“Do you want it to become a thing? I’m perfectly happy to stay up to talk with you. It’d be hard for Bellamy to get too suspicious, considering we’re thousands of miles apart,” Clarke joked. “But I’d still tell him.” 

 

“We could make it a weekly thing. I feel like if it’s daily we won’t have anything to talk about, and every other day doesn’t help that much.” Miller suggested. 

 

“Yeah. We can talk through issues you have. I would say issues we have, but I have six people who I’m friends with up here. But if I have an issue that I think you can help me with, I’ll definitely let you know.” Bellamy came stumbling into the room, eyes settling on Clarke. 

 

“Come to bed, princess,” Bellamy muttered. 

 

“Same time next week, Miller?” Clarke said, holding up a hand for Bellamy to wait. 

 

“You can call me Nate, you know. But yeah. Sleep well.” 

 

“You too,” Clarke echoed, before putting the microphone down and standing up. 

 

“Are you going to leave me for Miller?” Bellamy mumbled, burying his face in her hair as she pulled him back towards their room. 

 

“No, we’re just friends. Besides, he’s not into girls. We’re just going to talk once a week, same time as now,” Clarke assured him. 

 

“Why does he want to talk that often?” 

 

“Just to talk. He doesn’t have very many good friends down there, Bell. We’re all up here. I helped him with some stuff, and we’re going to talk through stuff once a week.” Bellamy left it at that, collapsing onto the bed. Clarke stripped down to her underwear and bra, settling into the bed beside Bellamy. He draped an arm over her, and before too long, he was snoring quietly. Clarke closed her eyes, letting the rhythmic sound lull her to sleep. 

 

The sleep didn’t last for long. Clarke woke up to a shouting match between Monty and Harper, and she groaned before pushing herself up and out of bed. 

 

“Stop it,” Clarke grunted as she saw them in the mess hall. The shouting continued until Clarke had enough. They were arguing about not being into the relationship anymore. They were being oblivious.

 

“If you guys both think that the other isn’t putting their full effort into the relationship, maybe you should break up,” Clarke snapped. 

 

“We share a room, Clarke,” Harper pointed out. 

 

“Raven can share with Monty, and Echo can share with you.” 

 

“Fine. We’re done,” Monty declared. The others came filing in soon after, and Monty wordlessly went and got the algae. Breakfast was silent, Harper glowering at Monty and Bellamy glancing between the two.

 

“You and Harper are switching rooms, Rae.” Clarke said, pulling Raven to the side. “They broke up, so Harper’s rooming with Echo.” Raven nodded, telling Echo quietly. 


	6. Day 750

The ring was silent, Clarke leaning back in the chair as she waited for the static to signal that Miller was ready to talk. As far as Clarke knew, Monty was the only one still up, fiddling with the algae again to attempt to make it more appealing. 

 

“Hey,” Miller said, startling Clarke. 

  
“Hey,” Clarke replied, glancing at the door. “We’re all going a bit stir-crazy up here.”

 

“That sucks.” Clarke could hear shifting around on his end, and she waited until the shifting stopped to talk again. 

 

“How are you?” 

 

“Better,” Miller admitted. “I finally asked Octavia if I could do something, _anything,_ and she gave me a few tasks to do. I still have too much time on my hands, but that’s inevitable, right? There’s so much _time_.” 

 

“About time,” Clarke teased. “I’ve only been telling you to do that 37 times.” Clarke paused. “What did she give you?” 

 

“Guarding, keeping people in line. Pretty much what I helped do before the Ark came down.” 

 

“You could try sparring with someone.” A pause. “Not like the gladiator fights, obviously, but it’ll help keep you healthy. 

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. A frustrated groan coming from the algae room, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“Monty’s still up, and he sounds frustrated, so I’m going to go check on him,” Clarke told Miller. 

 

“Take your time.” Clarke waited a moment before pushing herself off the chair, knocking on the door to the algae room. 

 

“Who is it?” Monty called. 

 

“Clarke.” The door opened a second after, and Monty gave Clarke a tight-lipped smile. 

 

“You doing okay?” Clarke asked quietly. 

 

“I just can’t figure it out,” Monty grumbled. 

 

“Take a break, get some rest.” 

 

“You say, as you do stuff with the control panels,” He grumbled. 

 

“Just talking to Miller, like always,” Clarke corrected. “But I figured you needed more friendship from me than he does at the moment.” 

 

“Right, your weekly heart-to-heart with Miller,” Monty joked, and Clarke huffed a laugh.

 

“He’s still on the line, just waiting for me to finish talking with you. You want to talk with him?” _He’d probably be overjoyed._ Clarke didn’t add. 

 

“No, no,” Monty declined. “I’m good, I promise. Just frustrated.” 

 

“Whatever you say,” Clarke said, letting it go. She wandered back to her seat, pressing down the button. 

 

“Monty’s good,” Clarke told Miller. 

 

“That’s good,” he replied almost immediately. “How are you and Bellamy fairing?” 

 

“Good.” Clarke hesitated before asking, “Anyone you have your eye on down there?” 

 

“Nah, the guy I like is an astronaut, so,” Miller said, and Clarke laughed.

 

“Nate,” Clarke said suddenly. “Monty’s still up. If you want to talk to him,” she started. 

 

“Clarke, I’m happy talking with you. Monty and I talk pretty often anyways, but not with this regularity. It’s mostly when I happen to catch him when I have news that can’t wait for this talk.” 

 

“Okay.” Clarke saw Monty leave the algae room, and she mouthed a ‘good night’ to him as he left the control room. 

 

“Your mom just walked by and started glaring at me, so I think it’s time to go to bed for me,” Miller said after another moment. Clarke shook her head, holding back quiet laughter. 

 

“That’s a good idea,” Clarke agreed. “Night, Nate.” 

 

“Night, Clarke.” She sat in the chair for another moment before going into her room, tugging her shirt off and pushing her shorts off before climbing into bed next to Bellamy. 

 

“That was short,” Bellamy mumbled, blindly reaching for her. His hands found her waist and he pulled her towards him, face buried in her hair. 

 

“They’re always pretty short unless something big happened down there,” Clarke teased. Clarke felt him scowl, and she flipped around to face him. 

 

“How is he?” 

 

“Good.” Clarke paused. “Finding things to do. He finally followed my suggestion to ask Octavia for something to do.” Bellamy smiled, eyes closing involuntarily. 

 

“Go to bed, Bell,” Clarke murmured, kissing his nose. 

 

Clarke woke up to Bellamy shifting beside her, his arm slipping out from under her as he tried to get out of bed without waking her. 

 

“Morning,” she grumbled, forcing her eyes open to look at him. 

 

“Morning,” he chirped happily.

 

“I still don’t get how you’re an early bird,” she grouched, pushing herself up.

 

“I figured I might as well be happy in the morning if I have to get up.”

 

“But you don’t have to get up,” she pointed out.

 

“Force of habit.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I’m going back to bed.” 

 

“You’ll miss out on the special algae,” he teased. 

 

“You say that every morning.” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s Monty’s _birthday_. I think Murphy found some booze the other day so we’re gonna get drunk the entire day.” 

 

“No way he found _that_ much.” Clarke still pushed herself up again and forced herself out of bed, scowling as Bellamy laughed. At his continued laughter, she flipped him off, bending over and picking up her shorts to pull them on. She then rummaged through her drawers and pulled out one of the nicer shirts they found, slipping it over her head. 

 

Clarke watched as Harper giggled uncontrollably, taking another swig from the bottle of vodka Murphy had given her. Murphy had tried to shove another one in Clarke’s hands, but she shook her head and Bellamy took it from Murphy. He was still relatively coherent, despite nursing the bottle of vodka. 

 

“I dare Bellamy to _chug_ the whole thing,” Harper said, squinting over at Bellamy as he scowled at the bottle. 

 

“ _Chug, chug, chug!”_ Raven chanted, as Bellamy brought the bottle to his lips and did exactly that. They cheered, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“Babe,” Bellamy slurred, stumbling over to Clarke and collapsing in her lap. 

 

“You’re going to get alcohol poisoning,” she grumbled. 

 

“We need to sing happy birthday,” Raven declared, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Harper screeched, and Monty winced. Despite the fact that it was _his_ birthday, he was also sober. Clarke thinks it was Murphy’s ploy to get Bellamy drunk.

 

“Maybe not,” Clarke amended. “None of you can sing while drunk.” 

 

“Clarke, you can sing it to him!” Raven cooed. 

 

“Maybe later.” Clarke leaned forward and took Raven’s cup away, Monty taking Harper’s bottle away.

 

“Sing it now,” Echo demanded. Emori and Murphy nodded their agreement, and Clarke groaned, burying her face in Bellamy’s neck before glancing at Monty, who grinned. 

 

“Maybe Miller’s on the line,” Clarke said instead, pressing the transmit button.

 

“Clarke to Nate,” Clarke said, and the response was almost immediate.

 

“Is there a problem, Clarke?” Miller said, sounding panicked. 

 

“Other than two thirds of the people up here being hammered, no. But I thought you could sing happy birthday with me for Monty’s birthday,” Clarke said, holding back a laugh. 

 

“Hi _Nate,_ ” Raven greeted. 

 

“Hey Raven. Let’s do this,” Miller said, and after another moment they started singing to Monty. By the end of the song, Bellamy had found a spot on the floor and was passed out, and Raven had taken his spot on Clarke’s lap, curled into her. Harper had also passed out, and Echo was grinning widely at Clarke. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Clarke grumbled. 

 

“We love you,” Echo declared. 

 

“Love you guys too,” Clarke assured her, untangling Raven’s hair. 


	7. Day 1050

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late! (Got sucked into reading A Court of Wings and Ruin for most of the day after I hung out with a friend. 10/10 would recommend the Court of Thorns and Roses Series.) happy father's day!

Clarke stirred, eyes fluttering open. Bellamy’s arm was still around her, his breath fanning out across the nape of her neck. She carefully lifted his arm up and slipped out of the bed, padding over to the connecting bathroom. She glared at her hair, in tangles. She grabbed a brush, pulling it through the tangles with a grimace. Calloused fingers stopped her as she yanked the brush through a knot, and Clarke turned to see Bellamy standing there with a small smile on his face. 

 

“You try having long hair,” she muttered, moving to continue. He took the brush from her, and she glared at him. He started over, carefully brushing through each strand of hair and using his fingers to gently pull the bigger knots out. 

 

“If it annoys you that much, you should cut it,” Bellamy commented, running the brush through it one more time. 

 

“Can you?” Clarke countered. Bellamy rummaged through the drawers, finding a pair of scissors. 

 

“How short?” Clarke looked at her reflection, trying to imagine different lengths. 

 

“Surprise me,” she declared. Bellamy looked at her, gaze fond as he examined her face. He nodded to himself, before beginning to cut her hair. 

 

Ten minutes later, and Clarke was staring at herself with chin-length hair. Clarke reached up and tucked it behind her ear, only for it to come loose again. Bellamy reached up and his thumb ran across her jawline, before he pushed her hair away from her face again. She leaned into his touch, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and skipping to the mess hall. She plopped down next to Echo, Raven taking the seat next to her as they launched into a discussion about how the Earth was recovering. 

 

“It looks like it’s healthy.” Echo’s eyes landed on the sole green spot, and Clarke nodded her agreement. They moved onto idly chatting about whatever was on their mind, cracking jokes and laughing. The others soon joined them, reminiscing on previous experiences like the jobi nuts. Clarke didn’t notice Bellamy watching them from the doorway until he scoffed and stalked off, and Clarke noticed his eyes were mostly focused on her interactions with Echo. Clarke huffed, pushing herself up. 

 

“Bellamy’s in a mood, I’m going to go deal with it.” They all nodded, watching her go before launching back into the conversation. 

 

“Bell?” She said, pushing the door to their bedroom open.

 

“How can you forgive her so easily?” He demanded.

 

“It’s been three years,” Clarke pointed out gently. “If this was bothering you for so long, why are you just now acting on it? I thought you got over your quarrel with Echo.” 

 

“She tried to kill my sister,” he scoffed. “And held you.” 

 

“And I forgave her two and a half years ago,” Clarke snapped. 

 

“Well, I’m not you!” He said, voice raising. 

 

“No, but you have a bigger heart than I do. I thought you might find it in there to _forgive_ her, but apparently not. Echo did what she thought she had to do in order to ensure her king’s safety. Talk to me when you realize that. She’s a good person.” Before Bellamy could respond, Clarke turned on her heels and left the room, settling into her seat between Echo and Raven. 

 

“Did you fix it?” Monty asked. 

 

“He still hasn’t forgave Echo,” Clarke muttered. “Stubborn asshole. I told him to talk to me when he realizes that she did what she thought she had to do, and that she’s a good person.” 

 

“So you got in a fight over me,” Echo summarized. 

 

“If it’ll knock some sense in his head, I’d say it was worth it.” They let the subject drop, talking until lunchtime, when Bellamy emerged with a scowl. He sat down on the far end of the table, taking his bowl of algae wordlessly. 

 

“You can room with me,” Raven whispered to Clarke. “If he doesn’t come to his senses by tonight.” Clarke nodded, finding Raven’s hand under the table and squeezing it. They watched as Bellamy stalked towards the gym they had put together, and Echo glanced from him to Clarke. 

 

“I wish I didn’t get in-between you two,” Echo admitted softly. 

 

“You didn’t,” Clarke assured her. “Well, it’s not your fault. That’s all on him.” 

 

“Still.” The room was silent for a minute, before Clarke pushed herself up and pressed the transmit button.

 

“Griffin to Bunker.” Static, and then Octavia appeared.

 

“Octavia to Clarke,” She said. 

 

“Oh good, it’s you. I wanted to talk to you.” 

 

“Why? Is something up with Bellamy?”

 

“He’s being a grouch and an asshole.” 

 

“So, nothing new,” Octavia chirped, and Clarke smiled. 

 

“He hasn’t forgiven Echo yet. We got in a fight about it.” 

 

“You want me to talk some sense into him, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t think he knows if you’ve forgiven her or not. It might give him more of a reason to forgive her, if the two people he cares about that she harmed don’t blame her anymore.” A pause, and Clarke assumed Octavia was nodding along. 

 

“Hand me over to him.” 

 

“Give me a minute.” Everybody cleared out, and Clarke padded over to the gym.

 

“O wants to talk to you,” Clarke said, stopping Bellamy mid punch. He nodded his thanks, brushing past her and going into the control and dining room. Clarke went and found Raven, offering to cut her hair. Clarke found the scissors, and began trimming everyone’s hair as they passed the time. Occasionally, they would hear Bellamy raise his voice in frustration, then lower it and mutter an apology.Bellamy was silent through dinner, staring at the green algae. 

 

“I’m sleeping in Raven and Monty’s room,” Clarke said softly. “To give you some space.” 

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy started, and Clarke shook her head. 

 

“Space,” Clarke repeated. 

 

“Are you really going to let Echo get in-between us?” He demanded. The others watched silently, waiting for her response. Echo tensed.

 

“I’m letting the fact that you can’t see past her actions and forgive her get between us. You forgave me, after TonDC with Lexa. You forgave me for leaving you to fend for yourself for 3 months after Mount Weather. If you can forgive me, _Wanheda, the commander of death_ , then why can’t you forgive Echo?” She challenged. 

 

“She tried to kill _Octavia_ ,” Bellamy repeated. 

 

“I _killed_ people in _Skaikru,_ ” Clarke snapped. “Echo is no worse than I am. If anything, she’s better.” Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, but Clarke stalked off, the others quietly following her. 


	8. Day 1500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is really really really late. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, there's gonna be a major time skip next chapter just cause i'm kinda running out of things for them to do? There'll be short blurbs about the days on the ark, but mostly conversations and stuff. (So basically, Clarke and Miller's conversations cause they serve as a good way to summarize what went down on the Ark and in the bunker)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**~Day 1100~**

 

Bellamy glowered, sitting away from the group. Clarke glanced helplessly his direction, praying that he’d come to his senses sooner rather than later. She shook her head, returning her focus to the algae in front of her. Suddenly, Bellamy pushed himself up and walked over to the group. 

 

“Can I sit here?” He asked quietly, nodding to the space next to Clarke. Everybody turned to Clarke, who nodded. He sat down silently, looking around the group before taking a deep breath. 

 

“I’m stupid,” he began.

 

“Damn right you are,” Raven muttered. “Sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry for holding a grudge against you, Echo. I learned that my sister can handle herself just fine on the ground, and I shouldn’t be angry at someone just because they tried to hurt my sister. Not when she’s already forgiven them. It took a few years for me to understand that, and took some yelling from Clarke for me to truly realize it, but I got there. I forgive you, Echo.” 

 

Echo was silent for a moment. 

 

“You’re forgiven. Now, _eat_.” 

 

**~Day 1150~**

 

Bellamy approached Clarke, fidgeting with his hands as he watched her spar with Echo. Echo grunted as Clarke pinned her to the ground, a large smile plastered on the latter’s face. She was beautiful. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. “You want to spar?” He shook his head.

 

“Just want to talk to you.” Echo smiled at Clarke, brushing past Bellamy and leaving them to talk. 

 

“I miss you,” he admitted. 

 

“I’m right here,” Clarke whispered. 

 

“I miss _us_.” 

**~Day 1500~**

 

“You’re _old,_ ” Raven teased, taking another drink of the booze Monty had made from the algae. Bellamy scowled, tightening his grip around Clarke’s waist. 

 

“I’m 27,” He grumbled. 

 

“We’re 22,” Clarke countered, laughing. 

 

“And I’m 23, so you’re old,” Raven added. 

 

“Whatever, I can still beat half of you in sparring, so suck it,” Bellamy grumbled. 

 

“Yeah, Murphy and I,” Monty teased. “The drunkard and the skinny engineer whose never been good at sports.” Bellamy grumbled, burying his face in Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m not a drunkard!” Murphy yelled from another room. 

 

“Says the guy whose been moping and drinking since Emori broke up with you!” Clarke yelled back. 

 

“You couldn’t take me in a sparring match,” Murphy grumbled, appearing from wherever he was hiding. 

 

“Oh really?” Clarke raised her eyebrows with a smirk, and Bellamy hid his smile. 

 

“Yeah.” The radio crackled to life, and they all went silent as they waited. 

 

“Is Clarke there?” Miller said, and Clarke scrambled to the radio. 

 

“Right here,” Clarke said. “What’s happening? Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay Nate?” Bellamy watched Clarke as she waited for Miller’s response, the others gathering their items and filing out of the room. 

 

“I’m fine,” Miller assured Clarke. 

 

“Is everybody else okay?” Clarke pressed. 

 

Miller was silent. 

 

“Nate.” Bellamy pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead before leaving. 

 

“It’s Abby.” Clarke let out a little gasp. “She’s not doing so well. I told you that she thought it was just a cold, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded even though Miller couldn’t see her. 

 

“It’s not a cold. We don’t know _what_ it is. None of the other doctors know what to do. Not Jackson, not any of the grounders. It’s just this _illness_ , and she wanted to keep it from you. But I can’t do that to you. I can’t keep that information from her daughter and one of my closest friends.” He paused. “Honestly, probably my best friend at this point. Don’t tell your boyfriend.” Clarke chuckled despite herself and the information she learned. 

 

“I won’t,” She promised. “Is it contagious?” 

 

“We don’t think so. She’s quarantined just in case.”

 

“I swear to god if you get it and this illness is fatal, I will find you in the after-life and punch you in the face.” 

 

“You gonna do that if your mom dies?” 

 

“Eh, maybe. I’d feel weirder punching my mom in the face than punching you in the face.” 

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I’ll update you on her condition every other day, if you want.” 

 

“Just incorporate it into our talks, unless it’s a big change like she’s recovering or if she’s getting exponentially worse. And obviously, send someone to tell me if you get it.” 

 

“I think Octavia would take it upon herself to tell you if that happens. She’s always teasing me about our talks.” 

 

“How is she?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Anyways, you want to talk to Monty?” 

 

“Sure. He and Harper get over their differences?” 

 

“They’re friendly with each other. It’s kind of hard to hold a grudge up here. Unless you’re Bellamy, of course.” Miller laughed, and Clarke smiled. According to Octavia, Miller rarely laughed. Clarke wasn’t surprised. 

 

“I’ll go get Monty for you.” She put the microphone down and went to the algae farm, where Monty normally was.

 

“Hey, Miller’s on the radio. He wants to talk with you,” Clarke said, smiling. Monty glanced up and smiled back at her, nodding. He pushed himself up and over to the radio. 

 

“Monty to Miller,” Monty said into the microphone.

 

“Hey Monty,” Miller greeted. “How’s life up there?”

 

“You just spoke to Clarke,” Monty teased. “I don’t have a different answer than she does. It’s pretty monotone.” 

 

“Whatever,” Miller grumbled. Clarke smiled, leaving the room to go find Bellamy. 

 

“Anyways, Clarke said you wanted to talk to me?” 

 

“I don’t have any news for you. I just wanted to chat.” Monty smiled. 

 

“About what?” Monty pressed. 

 

“Life? Ourselves?” 

 

“Like I said, my life is pretty monotone up here. Now that I’ve finally created moonshine from the algae, I have nothing to do.” 

 

“You could try and see if you could make fuel from algae,” Miller suggested. “Just in case you don’t have enough to get back down.” Monty nodded, scribbling the suggestion down on the nearby notepad they put there. Monty was glad Clarke was so organized and thought about jotting down ideas that people down on earth had for them. 

 

“I probably should,” Monty agreed. 

 

“It’s getting late down here. At least, on our schedule thingy. Night, Green.” 

 

“Night Miller.” 


	9. Day 2190

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cause i was really late posting here's another chapter.

**~Day 1750~**

 

“Nate to Clarke.” The radio crackled, and Clarke shot up to respond. It was most likely news about her mom’s condition.

 

“Clarke to Nate,” she said. 

 

“I don’t have good news, Clarke,” he said softly. Bellamy pulled Clarke into his lap as the others waited silently, and Clarke curled into Bellamy, waiting. 

 

“I have my support system,” Clarke joked, bracing herself for the news. 

 

“Your mom,” he started. “She uh.” 

 

“She didn’t make it, did she?” Clarke said softly. 

 

“No, she didn’t. I’m so sorry, Clarke. God, I wish I could be there with you right now. I want to give you a hug.” 

 

“You can give me one when we get down there,” Clarke said, wiping at her eyes to keep her tears from spilling. 

 

“I’ll have to make it an extra long hug. I was obviously going to hug you when you got down here, you’re my best friend,” he teased. Bellamy, who normally would’ve mocked offense at Miller referring to Clarke as his best friend, simply pressed a lingering kiss to Clarke’s hair.

 

“Sounds like a plan. The worst part isn’t even that she’s gone. It’s that we didn’t leave on a good note. I left before I apologized for the giant fight we had.” Clarke sniffled, and Bellamy rubbed a comforting hand along her arm. 

 

“She loved you, Clarke.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“We’re burning her body.” Clarke nodded, even though Miller couldn’t see her. 

 

“It’d be hard to do anything else with it. I wouldn’t want to preserve it. That’s disturbing.” 

 

“The ancient Egyptians did it,” Bellamy murmured into Clarke’s ear. 

 

“I love you,” Miller said softly. It was a phrase that he didn’t say to Clarke often, saved for the more vulnerable moments. 

 

“I love you too, Nate,” Clarke echoed. 

 

**~Day 2190~**

 

“We’re going _home,_ ” Clarke said, staring at the spaceship. Raven nodded, throwing an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. 

 

“You’ll finally get that extra long hug from you’re best friend, Nathan Miller,” She teased, and Clarke laughed. 

 

“He’s not a hugger, be jealous,” Clarke joked. Raven laughed, nodding. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be the only one he hugs with both arms.” 

 

“Maybe Monty too,” Clarke said, glancing over at Monty. 

 

“You and Monty,” Raven corrected. “Strap in, we’re going home.” Clarke sat down next to Bellamy, buckling her straps before taking his hand. 

 

“We’re going home,” she repeated, not believing it. After 6 years, Clarke didn’t know if they’d ever make it down. Monty had found a way to make fuel using the algae, but the process was long and they needed a lot of it. Every bit of algae that could be used to make the fuel was. It still took them one and a half years to get enough of it. When they got down there, the people in the bunker would be there to welcome them back to the earth. Clarke couldn’t wait. Raven ran one last series of checks to make sure everything was working, before taking her spot next to Echo and strapping herself in. Pressing a button on a remote, Clarke felt a jolt before she was pushed back against her seat as they hurtled towards Earth. If they had timed it correctly, they’d land just outside of the green spot. Though it was difficult to time and difficult to tell whether or not they were making it. Bellamy squeezed her hand as the ship heated up as they entered the atmosphere. Finally, they landed with a thud.

 

“Well, that was better than the first landing,” Murphy said, and they laughed.

 

“Better than my first landing too,” Raven agreed, unbuckling herself. Bellamy was already at the lever to lower the door. 

 

“Wait,” Clarke said, grinning. “The air might be toxic.” Monty laughed at the memory.

 

“If the air’s toxic,” Bellamy said slowly, holding back his smile. “We’re all dead anyway.” With that, he pulled the lever down and took a step back to wrap his arms around Clarke’s waist. The sunlight poured through the opening, revealing what had once been a dense forest. They all squinted as the door finally finished opening with a quiet thud. 

 

“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain,” Clarke said jokingly. Raven scowled at her. Clarke grinned, sticking her tongue out at her friend. 

 

“I can’t believe it,” Emori murmured, hurrying out into the sand that they had landed on. 

 

“All of this,” she knelt down, scooping up sand in her hands. “All of the trees turned to dust.” They all gathered outside, taking in the desolate landscape.

 

“The death wave was brutal,” Echo agreed. “Though nothing we can’t come back from.” 

 

“How inspirational,” Murphy teased. 

 

“Look,” Monty said, pointing to the horizon. “What could only be a few miles away, they saw the expanse of green the people in the bunker had found. “That’s where the others are. We should get going.” Clarke turned to Raven, smiling. 

 

“Not bad,” Clarke said to Raven. She grinned. 

 

“I’m a genius. You give me a problem, I fix it.” 

 

“You weren’t the youngest zero-g mechanic ever on the Ark for no reason,” Clarke pointed out. 

 

“I might’ve been smart, but I wasn’t smart enough to avoid Finn.” 

 

“Hey, he kept you alive, he deserves some credit,” Clarke said, laughing.

 

“True,” Raven allowed. “He’s up to a 1 on a scale of 20 in terms of a good guy.” Bellamy disappeared into the ship for a moment with a smile. 

 

“As much as I’d like to get to Eden,” Bellamy said, coming back out from the ship with the radio in his hands. He had insisted that they bring it, in case something went wrong once they got down. “I think Clarke should do the honors of telling Wonkru that we landed.” He handed her the radio, and she smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss.

 

“Get a room,” Monty teased. Clarke simply grinned at him, before bringing the microphone to her mouth.

 

“Clarke to Nate.” She waited. 

 

A moment later, and the radio crackled to life“Nate to Clarke.” She could hear the grin in Miller’s voice. 

 

“We’re home.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to end with
> 
> "We're home" so i had to find ways to make it over 1000 words. Which is why the mention of Finn and the other references to Season One appeared, pretty much.


	10. Chapter 10

The sand, Clarke decided, was almost worse than the blistering heat. It was endless, stretching further than the eye could see in all directions but one. As far as they traveled, Eden never seemed to get any closer. They crawled over sand dunes and slid down the other side, they passed around a flask of water, hoping for a drop of water. Clarke couldn’t give Nate any landmarks because there _were_ none, so he couldn’t take a rover and just drive them to their settlement. Clarke leaned on Bellamy, resting her head on his shoulder as they stumbled towards the green spot. His arm went around her waist, urging her forwards. She shifted the radio that was slung across her back, glancing at Raven. Frowning, she ducked out form Bellamy’s embrace and over to Raven’s side, pulling an arm over her shoulders to help her friend. 

 

“I would push you away an insist I can do it myself, but it’s way to hot for me to complain about help,” Raven said, smiling at Clarke. Clarke laughed, pausing for a moment. She shook Raven’s arm off her shoulders before she gripped the edge of her shirt and tugged it over her head. 

 

“So much better,” Clarke sighed. The others followed her example, tucking their shirts into the waistband of their pants. 

 

They stared at the large dune in front of them, and Echo groaned. Raven and Clarke huffed in annoyance, and lead the group up the hill, slipping and sliding with each step. 

 

“I dare you to roll down the hill,” Echo said, and Clarke grinned. 

 

“Only if you do it with me.” Echo shrugged. She went first, log rolling down the side of the dune with bright laughter. Clarke pulled the radio over her head, leaving it for someone else to carry down the hill. Clarke went next, spitting out sand that had gotten in her mouth once she came to a stop. Raven cheered, before rolling down the hill herself. 

 

“Would’ve been so much better if I didn’t get sand in my mouth,” Raven griped, spitting out grains of sand. “And in my bra. And pants. It’s everywhere.” 

 

“Is that Murphy?” Echo said, looking at the person rolling down the hill currently.”

 

“I’m willing to bet Emori pushed him,” Raven said, laughing. The others walked down, laughing the entire time. 

 

“Goofballs,” Bellamy teased, ruffling Clarke’s hair. 

 

“You love me anyway,” Clarke said, offering a hand to help Raven up. 

 

“I do,” Bellamy agreed, grabbing Raven’s other hand and pulling her up with Clarke. Clarke received the radio again, and she looked at the expanse of green, which was now exponentially bigger. 

 

“Clarke to Nate,” She said, bringing the radio to her lips. 

 

The reply was instant. “Nate to Clarke.” 

 

“Does the largest sand dune we’ve ever seen count as a landmark?” Nate laughed. 

 

“No, there’s a lot of those.” 

 

“We’re really close to the green. At least, it looks like it.” Nate was silent. 

 

“I think I know which dune you’re talking about. There’s only one that’s really close to Eden.” 

 

“Great, you want to pick us up?” 

 

“Was already on my way to the Rover.” Clarke grinned. 

 

“You’re the best.” 

 

“That I am.” Raven squinted towards the green part.

 

“He’s speeding,” Raven said, laughing and pointing. “They must live pretty close to the edge, if he’s on the sand that quickly.” Another ten minutes and Nate was there, climbing out of the driver’s seat.

 

“Welcome home,” He said with a grin. “We’re glad you’re back.” 

 

“As long as there’s peace, we’re glad to be back,” Clarke agreed. 

 

“When have we ever had the luxury of peace?” Nate teased. “Even up in space, you had drama.” Clarke snorted. 

 

“Yeah, but nobody died. Is everything peaceful?” 

 

“There’s another group down here, but we don’t know if they’re peaceful or not. I think it might be divided between themselves.” 

“Well, we’re not going down without a fight,” Emori said. “We didn’t spend 6 years in space to come down and lose the valley.”

“You didn’t,” Nate agreed. “But Bellamy’s always been better at peace than Octavia has.”

“Clarke has always been better than Bellamy,” Raven added.

“Can we go?” Murphy said, and Nate laughed.

“I think I need to properly welcome you guys before we can go.” Nate went around and one-armed hugged everyone, saving Monty and Clarke for last. He pulled Monty into a real hug, a large smile on his face.

“What are we, chopped liver?” Raven joked, and everyone laughed.

“Yeah, compared to Clarke you are,” He teased, pulling her into a long hug.

“Ha, hear that guys? I’m Nate’s _favorite,”_ Clarke said, grinning as she pulled away from the hug.

“Yeah yeah yeah, all the leaders adore you,” Murphy said, knocking Clarke’s shoulder. Bellamy wound his arms around her waist, kissing her temple.

“Ew, gross,” Echo said, winking.

“You’re gross,” Bellamy countered, and Clarke shook her head.

“Can we go?” Murphy repeated.

“I call shotgun!” Clarke said, running to the door and sitting down. “Sorry, Bell.”

“I personally thought Monty should get shotgun,” Raven said.

“Nope, not happening.” Nate smiled, shaking his head and pressing down on the gas.

“You have no idea what you guys are in for,” Nate told them. “I couldn’t do the valley justice on the radio.”

“More beautiful than the bioluminescent butterflies?” Clarke asked, and Nate nodded.

“There’s a lot of them,” he agreed. “But the plant life is extraordinary.”

“What type of healing plants are there?” Monty and Clarke asked at the same time.

“Plenty.” They watched as they finally entered the green spot, moss covering the trunks of the trees and rocks. Clarke listened as she heard birds chirping happily over the rumble of the rover, and the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves.

“I’ll have to show you my favorite spot,” Nate said quietly to Clarke.

“You have to show _Monty_ your favorite spot,” she corrected.

“You first,” He said firmly. Clarke could hear a stream off in the distance before she heard the familiar sounds of people talking.

“Welcome to our camp,” Nate said, loud enough that everybody could hear him. They all climbed out of the rover, waving at the mass of people that surrounded them.

“About time, you idiots,” Octavia said, pushing her way through the crowd. 


	11. Epilogue

**Day 100**

 

Bellamy rested his chin on Clarke’s shoulder, watching the sunset. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Bellamy murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. 

 

“You’ve said that every night,” Clarke muttered, but smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

 

“Well, it’s nice to actually get to see the sun _set_.” 

 

“You’ve also said _that_ every night,” Raven commented. Bellamy grumbled, glaring at Raven who stuck her tongue out.

 

“Anyone sitting here?” Zeke, someone who came from Eligius to their side said, nodding towards the spot on the grass beside Raven. Bellamy was about to say that it was Echo’s spot, who had only just left when Zeke arrived. 

 

“No, go ahead,” Echo said, smiling widely and settling in on the other side of Raven. Zeke sat down, and Raven scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Clarke glanced at Bellamy with a knowing look. 

 

“She deserves him,” Bellamy said quietly. “It’s been a long time since she’s had anyone in that way.” _Not since Finn_ , Clarke inferred. Clarke glanced at Miller, who was idly chatting with Monty as the sun finally sank below the horizon, leaving them in total darkness. 

 

**Day 365**

 

“A year and nothing’s gone wrong,” Bellamy mused, playing with Clarke’s hair. 

 

“Don’t jinx it,” Miller warned, threading his hand through Monty’s. Monty gave him a warm smile, and Clarke hid her smile in Bellamy’s shoulder. 

 

“What’s to go wrong? We’ve made peace with the only other group on the planet,” Kane pointed out. Clarke laughed, rolling her eyes. 

 

“A third apocalypse,” Harper suggested. 

 

“Please no,” Clarke groaned. “I’m good with peace.” 

 

“There’s a wedding tonight, just so you know,” Kane said, grinning at Clarke and Bellamy. “We’ve got the ceremony and reception all figured out too.” Kane winked at them, and Clarke groaned again, dropping her forehead onto Bellamy’s shoulders.

 

“We get your unsubtle hints that you want us to get married,” Bellamy assured him. 

 

“We appreciate your support in us getting married,” Clarke added. 

 

“But they’re practically married anyways,” Miller finished. Kane glanced from Bellamy to Clarke, and then to Miller before smiling and leaving the room. 

 

“He’s not going to leave you two alone until you have a ceremony and a party,” Monty pointed out. “And until Clarke has an actual _ring_ on her finger.” 

 

“Sorry, but I’m not as crafty as Finn,” Bellamy snorted. “I can’t make a metal ring for the life of me.” 

 

“Yeah, but I can. We even have _jewels,_ ” Raven sing-songed, entering the room.Zeke followed her into the room with a smile on his face. 

 

**Day 709**

 

“So Kane finally leaves us alone,” Bellamy said, winking at Kane as he lowered himself down to one knee. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a wooden box. Clarke laughed.

 

“Everybody was too embarrassed to bug you about it, so I did,” Kane protested, and Clarke laughed again. 

 

“Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy stated, a wide grin on his face as he looked up at Clarke. “Will you marry me?” Inside the wooden box was a gorgeous ring, a diamond surrounded by small sapphires. Clarke imagined Raven slaving away over the ring, determined to make it perfect for her friends. A glance towards her friend confirmed it, with the proud smile Raven had as she looked at the ring in its box.

 

“Yes,” Clarke said, grinning back at Bellamy. Bellamy slipped the ring on her finger, pulling her in for a quick kiss. 

 

“Nice work on the ring, Rae,” Clarke complimented. Raven blushed but grinned at Clarke. 

 

“Nothing but the best for two of my closest friends,” Raven told her. 

 

**Day 900**

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Indra said, smiling at Bellamy and Clarke. “Or, chosen,” Indra added. 

 

“Why’d it take you so long to have the ceremony?” Kane asked during the reception, and Clarke laughed.

 

“People actually wanted to _plan_ it,” Bellamy said, snorting. “We had to have a bachelor party, a bachelorette party, a rehearsal dinner and everything in between. Clarke and I have to go on a _honeymoon._ You’d be surprised at how long it takes to plan something with so many people arguing.” 

 

“A honeymoon will do you two some good,” Diyoza said firmly. “Away from everyone else and not having to worry about anyone.” 

 

It was Clarke’s turn to snort. “That’ll just make Bellamy worry _more_. He’s an over-protective mother hen.” Bellamy grumbled but didn’t disagree. 

 

“I concur!” Octavia said, twirling past them in a random grounder’s arms. 

 

“Same,” Miller agreed, standing with his arm wrapped around Monty’s waist. 

 

“Agreed,” Raven piped up. 

 

“Can’t disagree,” Murphy said. 

 

“Shut up Murphy,” Bellamy grumbled, and they all laughed. 

 

Monty and Miller got married soon after, with almost as much fanfare as Clarke and Bellamy got. Raven and Zeke were married a year after that, the first wedding between a person from Wonkru and Eligius. Murphy and Emori got married after pestering from the friends. 

 

**Day 2006**

 

“I’m pregnant,” Clarke said to Bellamy as they were laying in bed. Bellamy opened his eyes to look at Clarke, a large smile forming. 

 

“That’s amazing,” Bellamy whispered, pulling her closer to him. 

 

“It’s not like it’s been 10 years since we’ve been together,” Clarke said. “It’s about time we have kids.” 

 

“We weren’t going to have kids in _space_ when we didn’t know what we were coming down to.” 

 

**Day 2285**

 

“We need a name,” Clarke whispered, looking down at her son. 

 

“Jake?” Bellamy suggested. Clarke shook her head, as much as she loved how Bellamy thought of her father. It had been years, and Clarke wanted to honor someone who had saved them when they were on the ground.

 

“Lincoln?” Clarke suggested. “To honor the first Grounder who helped us.” Clarke could see Octavia tearing up. Bellamy nodded. “Octavia can be the godmother,” Clarke whispered. “And of course Nate is the godfather.” Bellamy smiled, tucking a piece of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, princess,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before kissing Lincoln’s forehead.

 

They named their next son Jordan, a tribute to their fallen friend. Their only daughter was named Abigail. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you all so much!
> 
> If you have story ideas, feel free to comment them!


End file.
